Seduction, Power, Love and Betrayal
by JazmynnMikaelson910
Summary: The Mystic Falls gang finds out that Elena is the key to breaking the curse and they don't know what to do. Damon has a friend Jessamina who can help them so they travel to New York in hopes of getting some answers. Jessa is a succubus who is very beautiful, sexy, manipulative, sarcastic and funny but can she really be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

**Seduction, Power, Love and Betrayal**

Jessamina Whitmore also known as just Jessa is a powerful succubus that has been around for a very long time. She was born in 1409 making her over 600 years old but her appearance is 20 years old. Jessa is an immortal. Her personality is obviously very sexy, very manipulative and dark but she's also sarcastic and funny. I sort of see Jessa looking like Jessica Lowndes which is why I used her in the cover. Jessa is sort of pale but bronze at the same time. She's 5'2 in height and she has curves in all the right places. Her natural eye color is green but when she feeds her eyes turn bright blue. Her natural hair is dark brown sort of blackish.

Hey guys so I've been wanting to this story for so long. This is sort of like a The Vampire Diaries crossover with Lost Girl, although no characters from Lost Girl are gonna be in this story I just sort of borrowed the succubus idea. If you haven't watched Lost Girl you should check it out it really is a great TV show. I came up with the idea to do this story and I wanted to pair Jessa up with an original but I couldn't decide with who Elijah, Kol or Niklaus so I kind of decided to pair her up with the three of them. Hope you guys like that I mean who wouldn't want to be with the three hottest originals? right?

Succubi (plural name for succubus are a powerful supernatural species who feeds from the chi and sexual energy of humans or other supernaturals of either sex. Succubi feeds and heal themselves by drawing chi through the mouths of their lovers, friends, volunteers, or victims; and from the energy created from engaging in sexual activity. A succubus can kill someone by draining their victim of his or her chi, although supernatural can tolerate having their chi taken more than humans can, they are not immune from being injured or killed because of it. When a succubus is injured or wounded, feeding from chi allows then to heal at an accelerated rate if sufficient energy is taken. When they have fed, a succubus is stronger and faster than humans and many supernatural, and has a greater resistance to harm. Succubus is the name for female succubi and incubus for male succubi.

Powers and abilities:

Seduction and manipulation: A Succubus seduces and manipulates with the touch of her skin on another's. This contact is very pleasurable and eliminates her victim's resistance so she can feed from him or her, engage in sex, or control the person to her advantage. The enthrallment is effective on all recipients regardless of their sexual orientation. The victim can be left confused about what had come over him or her, or without a memory of what had happened.

Resuscitation: A Succubus can resuscitate supernatural and human, alike, by transferring chi into them.

Sexual Aura Reading: A Succubus can see the level of someone's sexual attraction and lust.

Superhuman Strength: A Succubus possesses noticeably superior physical strength than humans and after a feed she can be more strong that most supernatural.

Immortality: A Succubus stops ageing when they reach full maturity, which can be in their 20s or 30s.

Ok so hopefully you guys will like and enjoy this story.

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Damon POV)**

Here we are all inside the boarding house wondering who the hell the originals are. They kidnapped Elena and this Elijah guy was planning on taking her and using her as part of some silly sacrifice. We barely got the upper hand on him and I managed to kill him by driving a stake through his heart. But then this Rose chick said that the originals CANNOT die so we guess that Elijah is not really dead but still there has to be a way to kill him and also this Klaus guy that is considered the worst of the originals apparently.

"so what are we supposed to do?" vampire Barbie snapped me back into reality.

"I don't know but we have to do something" said Stefan.

"too bad we don't know really anything about the originals, and who they are? What they want? Just how powerful they really are?" said witchy.

"yeah too bad Katherine is a bitch and none of trust her because she's been around for a long time maybe she would have been able to tell us something" says Elena making me freeze as I think. _Jessa could help us!_ "I know someone who could help us" I say making everyone turn to look at me.

"you do? Who?" ask Ric. "a friend I've known for a long time"

"you have a friend?" ask Caroline. I just ignore her question. "so who feels like going to New York?" I ask everyone and they all just look at me like I've gone crazy.

"what do you mean?" ask Ric. "I mean that my friend lives in New York so I'm going there, and besides I think we all should go since Katherine already knows that we're here in Mystic Falls so Elena is not safe not to mention that for some reason Katherine felt the need to turn Caroline into a vampire and trigger Tyler's werewolf gene but we don't know why so… I'll ask again who wants to come?"

"Damon is right, we've established that it's not safe here so maybe a break from Mystic Falls will be good for all of us" says Ric and they all start agreeing.

"oh my God! I can't believe we are going to New York! I've always wanted to go!" says Caroline super excited. "yeah and this could be like a late birthday present in a way" says Bonnie. "OMG you're right!" says Caroline. I leave the room to make a call outside.

"hello?!" she answers the phone.

"hey Jessa"

"Damon? Well look who finally calls"

"yeah well we're in a bit of trouble"

"what kind of trouble? And who's we?"

"me, my brother, his girlfriend and some of his friends"

"oh ok, well what can I do? I mean you are obviously calling for my help"

"I think you could help us since you've been around a long time and you might have some answers for us"

"ok? Well what do you wanna know?"

"not over the phone. We have decided that we are going New York as a little break, so I'll see you soon"

"ok see you soon Damon. And it has been a while since we've seen each other"

"you miss me?" I say smirking and hear her laugh over the phone. "you always so cocky" she says and then we say goodbyes and hang up.

 **(Third POV)**

A few hours later everyone got on their cars and started the 7 hour drive to New York City. In one car there was Damon driving his car with Ric as passenger, in another car there was Jenna driving with Elena co-pilot and Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan as passengers and in the last car it was Matt driving and Tyler and Jeremy as passenger.

It was around 5am when they finally arrived in New York City. They decided to get a hotel so they could get a few hour of sleep.

They all woke around 1pm and they decided to get something to eat and then go sightseeing for a while. Around 9pm they arrive back at the hotel.

 **(Damon POV)**

"ok everyone should get changed" I say and they all look at me with confused and questioning eyes. "why?" asks Bonnie.

"because we are going to a club so unless you girls wanna go to a club wearing simple jeans then be my guests" I say making Stefan look at me like what are you planning.

"wait we're going to a club? How are we going to get in?" ask vampire Barbie.

"you're now a vampire Blondie it's time you learn the perks of being supernatural" I tell her with my trade mark smirk. They all get changed and dressed up and then we all head to the club LUNAR, that Jessa owns. We walk up to the entrance where the security guards make sure not just anyone can get in. We cut through the line making everyone look at us. I walk up to one of the security guards and whisper to him "Damon Salvatore vampire" letting my face turn, he looks at me, nods and lets us in.

"did you just tell him you were a vampire?" ask Caroline not sure she heard right. "yep" I say nonchalant. Stefan looks around the club and he comes up to me quickly "you didn't tell us that this is a supernatural club?!" he yells at me making everyone in the group look at me. "what do you mean this is a supernatural club?" asks Elena.

"don't worry it's perfectly safe. Just as long as you guys don't get separated from the group or others might see you as a perfect meal" I say pointing to the humans.

"what?!" yells Bonnie. "this is a supernatural club meaning that a supernatural owns this club and many supernatural creatures come here to feed" says my oh so righteous brother.

"yeah what he said. The security guards out front are humans spelled so that they don't let just anyone in. They let in any supernatural but the humans they allow in all have to be good looking so they will taste good" I say as I order a drink from the bar.

 **(Third POV)**

No one can believe that such a kind of club exists.

"well this place might be a supernatural feeding ground but you gotta admit that the club is pretty cool!" says Caroline trying to lighten up the mood. "yeah you're right. Just as long as us humans stay close to the group we should have fun" says Elena.

Tyler orders a drink and soon everyone follows him. Elena is about to take Bonnie and Caroline out to the dance floor when they hear Tyler "wow she is smoking HOT!" he says looking at someone dancing in the middle of the dance floor. They all look to see who he is taking about, a young woman wearing this black mini dress with a revealing neckline and wearing about 6 inch heels. She's dancing with several guys, she's dancing very sexy and provocative but so hot. She suddenly pulls away from the guys and starts heading towards the bar where they all are. As she walks she's still sort of dancing and as she passes this cute girl she quickly caresses her face. She then looks up and notices someone sitting down in the bar making her smile.

"Damon Salvatore" she says as she goes up to Damon pulling him in for a kiss. Everyone in the group is shocked. Everyone has their mouths open and eyes wide in pure shock. Damon responds to the kiss and they make out for a couple minutes before she pulls away.

"Jessa long time" Damon says making the girl Jessa smile. "and whose fault is that?" she asks with this fake pout. She then looks around the group her eyes landing on Stefan. "hey Stefan" she says and Stefan walks over to her and gives her a quick hug. "it's good to see you again" he says and Jessa just smiles a quick nod.

"hi I'm Jessamina but please call me Jessa" Jessa says waving to everyone.

"hi I'm Elena, this is my aunt Jenna, my brother Jeremy, my best friends Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Jenna's boyfriend Alaric" says Elena introducing herself and pointing to everyone as she says their names.

"please call me Ric" says Alaric. Everyone voices their hellos and nice to meet you.

"so what are you? Are you a vampire?" asks Caroline curiously. Jessa chuckles slightly. "no I'm not a vampire, I'm a succubus"

"a what now?" Caroline asks the question they all were thinking.

"a succubus. A succubus is a supernatural species that feeds of chi and sexual energy" Jessa says with a smile on her face.

"wait seriously?" Tyler asks making Jessa nod. "how do you feed? I mean vampires feed by biting peoples necks or wrists, so how do you feed?" asks Elena.

"I feed by taking chi out of peoples mouths or by having sex" Jessa says making every ones eyebrows go up.

"wow seriously you need to have sex to survive? I wish I was like that!" says Caroline making Jessa laugh. "we should continue this conversation somewhere more private and more quiet" Jessa says as she signals everyone to follow her to the back of the club past the VIP area and into a room in the back. They walk inside the room and she serves herself a drink before sitting down on one of the sofas. Everyone sits down too.

"so what do you guys wanna know?" Jessa asks.

"I know we are here to ask her questions about our recent dilemma but I first wanna know everything about being a succubus" says Caroline really excited making Damon shake his head as he slightly groans.

"what can you do as a succubus? What are your abilities?" Caroline asks really anxious but everyone really wants to know too.

"ok well, a succubus feeds of this chi or sexual energy that everyone has no matter if you're human or other supernatural and everyone needs it to live just like blood. We can feed like vampires that we don't have to kill but if we feed of the chi from someone entirely they die and that includes supernatural, although vampires don't really die, they go unconscious until they can heal. Our other abilities are that we can bring people back to life, well people that just died by restoring their chi, we also have super strength, super senses, aura reading meaning that we can see how turned on someone is and seduction manipulation touch meaning that we can control anyone with our touch but it eventually wears off. We also are immortals" Jessa says as everyone listen attentively.

"succubus are also bisexual" Damon says with a huge smirk on his face making everyone look from him to Jessa. "seriously?!" asks Tyler hoping that its real. Jessa just nods.

"succubus is the term for female succubi and incubus is the term for male succubi. And yeah being a succubi we have no sexual preference we go both ways" Jessa says.

"OMG that is so cool" Caroline says. "can you show us how you feed? I mean I'm just curious" she says making Jessa look at her "sure, you wanna try?" Jessa asks Caroline making Caroline's eyebrows rise "with me?"

"yeah why not?" Jessa says as she gets up and sit down next to Caroline making Caroline get really nervous. Jessa gently grabs her hand and sends her some energy waves making Caroline shudder. Jessa slowly leans and gives a sweet kiss then she pulls away and takes a little bit of her chi making her eyes turn bright blue.

"wow that was awesome!" Caroline says as the energy waves wear off. Jessa just smiles and all the guys in the room were close to start drooling.

"that was so HOT! I can die now!" says Tyler making everyone in the room laugh.

"so before we get to the real reason why you guys are here, where are you guys staying?" Jessa asks.

"well since we arrived super early this morning we rented a hotel for the day" Jenna says.

"ok well you guys can stay with me it's a huge place and there's plenty of room for everyone" Jessa said and everyone agreed and then they decided to go to her place so they could talk. They all followed her to her house which turned out to be this huge mansion. They all go in and as soon as they go in there are this guys who helps them with their suitcases. They are all shocked by Jessa having people work for her and she just says "it's the life of a succubus plus if we get super hungry they come in handy" they all decide that it's pretty late and they will talk in the morning.

 **I hope you guys really liked and enjoyed this first chapter. I know I cut it off pretty fast but I had a few things to do so yeah. Now this story takes place after Katherine came into town, after she turned Caroline into a vampire and after she triggered Tyler's werewolf gene. She never got trapped inside the tomb and I'm making Jenna already know about the supernatural world. Elena already got kidnapped by Trevor and Rose, Elijah was stabbed but he obviously survived. They still don't know that the originals are all a family and they don't know everything required to break the curse meaning they still don't know that the curse is not the sun and the moon curse but Niklaus's curse.**

 **What did you think about Jessa so far? What did you think about Jessa and Damon and the kiss she shared with Caroline? Please don't forget to follow and review and tell me what you think about the story so far and if you like it.**

 **Updated 12/09/16 - I changed the part where only female succubus exist cause I think in the future I might add a male incubus. Plus thinking about it really hard it didn't really make sense that only women were succubus and no men in their race; since vampires, werewolves and witches all have both sexes so I decided to fix that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seduction, Power, Love and Betrayal**

Jessamina Whitmore also known as just Jessa is a powerful succubus that has been around for a very long time. She was born in 1409 making her over 600 years old but her appearance is 20 years old. Jessa is an immortal. Her personality is obviously very sexy, very manipulative and dark but she's also sarcastic and funny. I sort of see Jessa looking like Jessica Lowndes which is why I used her in the cover. Jessa is sort of pale but bronze at the same time. She's 5'2 in height and she has curves in all the right places. Her natural eye color is green but when she feeds her eyes turn bright blue. Her natural hair is dark brown sort of blackish.

Succubi (plural name for succubus are a powerful supernatural species who feeds from the chi and sexual energy of humans or other supernaturals of either sex. Succubi feeds and heal themselves by drawing chi through the mouths of their lovers, friends, volunteers, or victims; and from the energy created from engaging in sexual activity. A succubus can kill someone by draining their victim of his or her chi, although supernatural can tolerate having their chi taken more than humans can, they are not immune from being injured or killed because of it. When a succubus is injured or wounded, feeding from chi allows then to heal at an accelerated rate if sufficient energy is taken. When they have fed, a succubus is stronger and faster than humans and many supernatural, and has a greater resistance to harm. Succubus is the name for female succubi and incubus for male succubi.

Hey guys I want to thank everyone that has followed and reviewed this story. I do want to tell you all that there is a reason why on the title there is the word betrayal. Damon thinks that Jessa is a great friend who can be fully trusted but he doesn't know just how wrong he is, Jessa IS going to betray the Mystic gang in the future but it's not going to come so soon in the story.

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Jessa POV)**

I wake up around 9am and everyone is still sleeping. I decide to make a quick call taking advantage of everyone still asleep. I call him but he doesn't answer. I decide to call someone else.

"hello love" Nik answers sounding very sexy making me smile "hey"

"how are you love?" he asks me. "good but you will never guess who came to visit me in New York"

"who?" he asks sounding a little concerned. "Damon Salvatore. He arrived yesterday with his brother and a few of their friends saying that they are in a bit of trouble and even though they haven't told me anything yet cause it was kind of late last night I think they are trying to run away from you guys"

"why do you say that?"

"because Stefan's girlfriend happens to look just like Katherine except she's human" I tell him waiting for his response.

"the doppelganger?!" he says asks excited "uh-huh" I say. "I tried calling Elijah to tell him but he didn't answer" I tell Nik.

"yeah I think he's taking a shower right now" he says. "I also don't think we should tell them how I'm involved with the originals just quite yet" I say with a smirk in face thinking about their faces when they finally find out.

"I agree. It will be fun to play them for a while" he says before I hear tense a little over the phone "I have something I need to take care of we'll keep in touch" he says and he quickly hangs up making me wonder what just happened. I walk back inside the house and head towards the kitchen. Thanks to my servants breakfast is served, I pick up my plate and head towards the dining room. After a while I finish breakfast but I'm still hungry only this time it's not for food. I signal over one of the help guys. He leans over and I kiss him and then start to feed on him. As I continue feeding off him I get up from my chair and push him into the table with me practically straddling him.

 **(Third POV)**

The Mystic gang all wake up and then they decide to head downstairs to get some breakfast. They walk in on Jessa feeding on one of the help guys. Jessa then hears some noise behind her and stops feeding on him with him barely being alive. She turns around as the guy falls down starting to lose consciousness. "good morning guys" Jessa says. Everyone returns the good mornings and hello.

"oh my god he's dying!" Bonnie says panicking making everyone look towards the dying guy. Jessa bends down leaning over him and she sends some her chi back into him healing him. "how did you do that?" Bonnie asks.

"we can give chi back just as we take it" Jessa says sitting back down. Everyone sits down and they start having breakfast as well. After they have breakfast they all take showers and change. They then meet in the living room or parlor room.

"so you said that you have questions for me?" Jessa asks as they all sit down on the sofas.

 **(Jessa POV)**

"yeah… what do you know about the originals?" Damon asks. _Everything!_ I think.

"well I know that they are the first and oldest vampires ever. I know that they have been around for over 1000 years and they are extremely feared and powerful" I say "great" Damon says.

"I think I know exactly what kind of trouble you guys are in" I say making everyone look at me with wide and nervous eyes. "this is because of Elena, I'm I right?" I say.

"why do you say that?" Stefan asks. "maybe because she looks just like Katherine. She's the doppelganger so everyone is after her" I say.

"what do you know about me being the doppelganger? What does it all mean?" Elena asks.

"I know that the doppelganger was created as natures loop hole to break a curse and when a doppelganger appears the curse can be broken" I say.

"yeah the sun and the moon curse. But we don't know what the curse really means and how you break it and how to prevent Elena from dying" Ric says. _The sun and the moon curse! Ha if they only knew!_ I think.

"the sun and the moon curse is a curse placed on both vampires and werewolves making vampires burn in the sun and werewolves only turn on a full moon. If the curse is broken by vampires they will be able to walk in the sun but werewolves will still be slaves of the moon and if werewolves break the curse they will be able to turn whenever they want but vampires will still burn in the sun" I say making everyone look at me intensely.

"but why would the originals want to break the curse since when we met that Elijah guy he was walking in the sun so they obviously know of the daylight rings" Damon said making me wonder when they met Elijah. "to keep the werewolves from breaking it" I say.

"what is required to break the curse? I mean we know that the moonstone is what binds the curse, I have to be sacrificed but what else is necessary?" Elena asks making everyone look at her. "what do you mean?" Ric asks Elena.

"well I was just thinking why would Katherine have to turn Caroline into a vampire and trigger Tyler's werewolf gene?" Elena says. "ooh someone's smart, you're right witches and their spells so many ingredients so many people to sacrifice. First a werewolf has to be sacrificed then a vampire and then the doppelganger and of course a witch to do the spell" I say.

"oh my god Katherine was just what planning on handing of over? But why?" Elena asks as she is starting to tear up.

"possibly to try and earn her freedom" I say and everyone looks at me. "why?" asks Ric.

"Katherine was born in Bulgaria but after she had a child out of wedlock she was banished to England where there she met the originals. When they found out who she was they planned on using her to break the curse but before she could be killed Katherine ran and then used a couple of vampires, Rosemary and Trevor to turn herself into a vampire. Rumor is that she got them to feed her some of their blood and then she hanged herself because the sacrifice requires a human doppelganger as a vampire she was no longer of any use. But she underestimated the originals need for revenge so when she went back to her family in Bulgaria she found them all dead, Niklaus killed her entire family for betraying him" I say and everyone looks terrified.

"Katherine has been running for 500 years so when she found out that Elena existed she probably thought that she could use her and hand you all to Niklaus in a silver platter hoping that he would pardon her" I say. _He would have never forgiven her! Nik would have made her suffer._

"so what do we do now? How do we keep Elena from dying?" Damon asks.

"I don't know. I wish I did" I say _no not really. Nik has been waiting a thousand years to break the curse his mother put on him so he can become a true hybrid. And now it's finally going to happen._ I mentally smirk.

"well we have to do something. I'm not just going to let my sister get killed in some sacrifice" Jeremy says. "we'll think of something. In the meantime you guys are safe here" I say assuring them. _For now you are safe here, that is until the next full moon when Nik will finally break his curse!_ I think.

So after talking and having fun we later decide to go out for lunch and sightseeing, and then when night time arrived we decided to go out to my club LUNAR again and party and dance the night away.

 **(Unknown POV)**

Ever since arriving in Mystic Falls again, I had everything planned out; get rid of the tomb vampires so they couldn't get word out to Klaus that I was still alive, keep Elena alive so I could offer her up to Klaus in hopes that he would pardon me, offer up a newbie vampire and recently triggered werewolf to sweeten the deal and give him a witch to do the spell, maybe reunite with Stefan and everything would work out, or so I thought. I never expected Damon and Stefan to take Elena and all of her close friends and family away to God knows where. I will find them if its the last thing I do because I need them to get what I want, to see if I'll finally be free. _Where could they be? Surely they don't think they can run and hide from not just me but from the originals? right? wait... maybe they're not exactly hiding... maybe they went to someone for help? but who?_

 **So I hope you guys liked and enjoyed this chapter. So you guys got a little taste of Jessa and Nik relationship, what did you think? So the originals are not going to be showing up anytime soon but they will be in a few phone conversations.**

 **Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**

 **Updated 12/09/16 - I took out the part with the small crossover with the Lost Girl character because I felt like it didn't really fit in so I just decided to get rid off it. I went back to my original plan to just borrow the succubus idea from the show but NO characters from the show will ever appear. I also added the unknown POV at the very end, can you guess who it is? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seduction, Power, Love and Betrayal**

Jessamina Whitmore also known as just Jessa is a powerful succubus that has been around for a very long time. She was born in 1409 making her over 600 years old but her appearance is 20 years old. Jessa is an immortal. Her personality is obviously very sexy, very manipulative and dark but she's also sarcastic and funny. I sort of see Jessa looking like Jessica Lowndes which is why I used her in the cover. Jessa is sort of pale but bronze at the same time. She's 5'2 in height and she has curves in all the right places. Her natural eye color is green but when she feeds her eyes turn bright blue. Her natural hair is dark brown sort of blackish.

Succubi (plural name for succubus are a powerful supernatural species who feeds from the chi and sexual energy of humans or other supernaturals of either sex. Succubi feeds and heal themselves by drawing chi through the mouths of their lovers, friends, volunteers, or victims; and from the energy created from engaging in sexual activity. A succubus can kill someone by draining their victim of his or her chi, although supernatural can tolerate having their chi taken more than humans can, they are not immune from being injured or killed because of it. When a succubus is injured or wounded, feeding from chi allows then to heal at an accelerated rate if sufficient energy is taken. When they have fed, a succubus is stronger and faster than humans and many supernatural, and has a greater resistance to harm. Succubus is the name for female succubi and incubus for male succubi.

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in almost 2 weeks. But here is the latest chapter, hope you guys like it. Last chapter you guys got a tiny preview of Jessa's relationship with Nik but it got cut short. In this chapter you guys will get a glimpse at her relationship with Elijah. Also you guys will find out how Jessa and Damon met each other and how they became friends.

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Jessa POV)**

It's been 3 days since Damon and his friends came to stay with me in New York. Right now we are headed towards a restaurant to have dinner. After we eat we start talking.

"so you guys haven't actually told us how you met each other?" Caroline asked making Damon and I look at each other and smile.

"we met in 1880 here in New York actually" Damon answers. "wow seriously that's a long time ago!" Matt says. "and 2 years after I met Jessa" Stefan says.

"Damon and I met after he tried to feed off me" I say laughing at the memory making everyone look between me and Damon with shocked expressions.

 **(Flashback)**

I got off my carriage and started walking to a store. As I walked past a dark alley I felt someone drag me away from the street and into the alley slamming my back against the wall. Before I was able to react I felt someone bite into my neck and I felt them feeding off my blood and I instantly knew that the person was a vampire. I summoned all of my strength which was fading a little because of the loss of blood but I quickly managed to push my attacker away from me with super strength. I looked up and I noticed that my attacker was a man who looked to be in his mid-20s. He looked shocked that I pushed him away from me. He came closer to me and leaned a little so that he was now at eye level.

"how did you push me away?" he asked really confused. "well you are a newbie vampire right?" I say sensing that he's not even a century old.

"you know I'm a vampire?" he asks making me nod. "what are you?" he then asks me and I just answer by putting my index finger to my mouth. With that I walk away and go back to going to one of my favorite stores leaving a dumbstruck vampire in an alley. Later that same day I get ready to go to this high class party. I'm wearing this gorgeous green dress that really makes my eyes pop and since it's winter over it I'm wearing this floor length black cloak.

Halfway through the party I see the same vampire walk in, he looks up and sees me giving me a small smirk making me roll my eyes discreetly and give him a little smile. I go back to talking to some other people. As I'm about to grab a drink he comes up to me.

"we haven't formally met. I'm Damon Salvatore" he says and I realize that he's one of Katherine's former boy toys. "Jessamina Whitmore" I say with a smile as I extend my hand which he grabs and kisses it gently. "I hope you're not here to try and grab another bite off my neck" I say cheekily as he notices that my neck has healed.

"you healed?" Damon asks me making me give him a little giggle. I can see that I'm getting him mad but I really don't care.

"are you going to tell me what you are the easy way or will I have to get it out of you the hard way?" he says making me raise my eyebrows. "and what is the hard way? Feeding off me? Because I think we've established earlier that I could stop you" I say.

"I could always compel you" he says as I get closer to him and raise my head to look him in the eyes. "try" I say seductively.

"what are you" he tries to compel me but succubus can't be compelled just like witches and werewolves. "nice try" I say as I smile at him. I then walk away and continue with the party. After the party is over I leave and go back to my house. I change and then I decide to go out to the back yard gardens where someone pins me to the wall.

"tell me what are you?" Damon says really angry. I then grab his face pull him down to almost kiss him when I start feeding from him. After a little while I let go and he just looks at me. "what did you just do to me?"

"you wanted to know what I am. I am a succubus" I tell him. "and you should know that you never should piss off a succubus" I say to him as a warning. I then invite him inside my house and answer all of his questions.

 **(Flashback)**

"wow you made him work for it!" Caroline said so excited. "of course" I say smirking.

"we should go, it's getting kind of late" Jenna says as we all notice that everyone in the restaurant has apparently already left. We all agree and then we go back to my house. there we each go do our own things, I go outside to the back yard garden and start walking around enjoying the fresh cool air. As I'm walking by some of my roses I get pulled into a memory.

 **(Flashback)**

I'm walking around my garden in my Paris mansion, the year is 1520. As I'm walking I come up to some roses and pick one up bringing it to my nose as I smell it bringing a smile to my face. I pick another rose up and smell it too, when then I feel arms wrap around my waist, I immediately recognize the owner behind the arms and lean against his chest.

"Elijah" I whisper as I slowly turn around inside his arms to look at him. He looks down at me and smiles. "hello beautiful" he says making me smile and slightly blush which in turn makes him chuckle a little. He leans down and captures my lips with his own. I kiss him back wrapping my hands around his neck. After a few minutes we pull apart and I look at him through my eyelashes. "I love you" I whisper making him smile. "I love you too Jessa my love" he says and then I lean into his chest as he just holds me tightly.

 **(Flashback)**

I snap out of the memory smiling wrapping my arms around myself before I pull out my phone and call Elijah.

"hello lovely Jessa" Elijah says answering the phone. "I was just thinking about you" I say.

"me too. What were you thinking about?" he asks me. "Paris 1520 in the garden with the red roses" I say and I can just picture his smile at that.

"that was a great day" he says.

"yes it was… I miss you Elijah" I say. "I miss you too darling" he says. "but we will see each other soon. Niklaus told both Kol and me about the plan to not tell the Salvatores and their friends about how you are involved with the originals" he says.

"what do you think about the idea?" I ask him.

"I think it's a good idea. They will never see that coming, especially since Damon thinks you really are a true friend of his"

"yeah I'm probably his only friend, if he only knew. I mean yeah sure I consider him a friend but not enough to betray you guys or help him protect Elena when Nik has been wanting to break his curse for over a thousand years"

"right now Niklaus has been looking for werewolves so he can turn them into hybrids after he breaks the curse, but something has been troubling me about the sacrifice"

"what?" I ask. "the doppelganger dying" he says. "why would you care if the doppelganger dies?!" I ask him kind of upset.

"not like that Jessamina. It's about Niklaus creating more hybrids, when mother placed the curse on him she said that Niklaus would never be able to create hybrids because the doppelganger is supposed to die, which makes me wonder if the doppelgangers blood is required for Niklaus to create more like him"

"wait… you think so?" I ask a little worried. "because if that's the case what are we going to do?" I ask Elijah.

"I don't know which is why right now I've been asking around some of my witches if they know anything"

"well keep me updated" I say. "of course I will" he says. I yawn as it is almost midnight, I hear Elijah slightly chuckle. "you should go to sleep darling" he says and I slightly grumble. "fine. Good night" I say. "good night" he says and we hang up. I go up to my room change into my pjs and then go to sleep.

I wake up next morning, take a shower and change. I'm wearing dark wash jeans, a short sleeve v neck aqua shirt and nude colored booties. I walk downstairs into the dining room where I see that everyone is already awake and eating.

"morning guys" I say and everyone says good morning back, we continue eating and when we finish. "so are you dating anyone?" Caroline asks me.

I hesitate on answering a little bit. "depends on what you mean by dating someone, because succubi don't really date at least not exclusively or monogamously" I say.

"seriously?! Why?" Caroline asks the question they're all probably thinking.

"because a succubus can't live off just one person for the rest of their lives, some have tried being in serious relationships with only one person and it almost killed them. I tried it myself a few centuries ago and I have never been that weak again" I say.

"so do you guys like never date anyone? Or what?" Tyler asks.

"we can date just as long as that person is ok with you occasionally being with other people so we can maintain ourselves healthy. Which is why succubi usually have multiple lovers and out of all of them they can pick their top picks" I say shrugging. "that's also another reason why we never really get involved with humans other than for a one time fling or hook ups or feeding because they don't understand our lifestyles" I say.

"must be nice! Not having to deal with the whole relationship issues!" Tyler says and the guys all agree making the girls huff in protest making Jessa laugh a little.

"what about soul mates? Does that change anything?" Bonnie asks.

"soul mates? Is that really real?" Jeremy asks making Bonnie nod.

"yes soul mates are real. And no it doesn't really change much for a succubus because succubi never has just one soul mate" I say and they all look at me shocked.

"seriously? Succubus have more than one soul mate?" Ric asks me and they all look at me waiting for my answer.

"yeah you will never meet a succubus that has just one soul mate. A succubus can have from 2 to 5 soul mates" I say.

"wow! I never saw that coming!" Caroline says. "and are succubus soul mates men or women, since you said that all succubi are bisexual? and does that include male succubi?" Elena asks.

"it can vary. Some succubi have all female soul mates, other all male and some have mixed, and yes all succubi, male and female are all bisexual and all have multiple soul mates" I say. _I got all male soul mates._ I think.

 **Hey hope you guys liked this chapter. What did you guys think of Jessa's relationship with Elijah? Also have you guys figured out what the originals are to Jessa? All male soul mates? Succubus never have just one soul mate? What did you guys think about the flashbacks? I'm sorry I cut off this chapter pretty quick but I had a few things to do so yeah.**

 **Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review. I love to read what you guys think so far.**

 **Updated 12/09/16 - I took out the tiny part at the beginning about the Lost Girl character and I added a little bit to the very end of the chapter about how both male and female succubi are all bisexual they all go both ways when it comes to sexuality and how they all have multiple soul mates. Someone told me they didn't really like the part about having multiple soul mates and asked if I could change that, but I'm not going to change that because it is the one of the biggest factors in this story and for this particular story I wanted the OC to be involved will all 3 originals (not including Finn). So I apologize if you don't like it or are not ok with it but for this story this is the way I'm going. I really hope you're ok with that, thanks guys. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seduction, Power, Love and Betrayal**

Jessamina Whitmore also known as just Jessa is a powerful succubus that has been around for a very long time. She was born in 1409 making her over 600 years old but her appearance is 20 years old. Jessa is an immortal. Her personality is obviously very sexy, very manipulative and dark but she's also sarcastic and funny. I sort of see Jessa looking like Jessica Lowndes which is why I used her in the cover. Jessa is sort of pale but bronze at the same time. She's 5'2 in height and she has curves in all the right places. Her natural eye color is green but when she feeds her eyes turn bright blue. Her natural hair is dark brown sort of blackish.

Succubi (plural name for succubus are a powerful supernatural species who feeds from the chi and sexual energy of humans or other supernaturals of either sex. Succubi feeds and heal themselves by drawing chi through the mouths of their lovers, friends, volunteers, or victims; and from the energy created from engaging in sexual activity. A succubus can kill someone by draining their victim of his or her chi, although supernatural can tolerate having their chi taken more than humans can, they are not immune from being injured or killed because of it. When a succubus is injured or wounded, feeding from chi allows then to heal at an accelerated rate if sufficient energy is taken. When they have fed, a succubus is stronger and faster than humans and many supernatural, and has a greater resistance to harm. Succubus is the name for female succubi and incubus for male succubi.

Hey guys I thought I was going to take longer re-writing the past 3 chapters but it was a lot faster. I didn't change that much just got rid of a few scenes that I no longer really wanted in this story and changed the part about there only being female succubus and no male cause that didn't really make much sense. Again I am so sorry I have made you guys wait so long for new chapters but I promise I'm back and I hope to be able to upload new chapters at least once a month.

I absolutely loved Lexi on the show and I was so sad and angry that they killed her off and then we didn't get too many flashbacks or scenes from her so this chapter is going to involve Lexi a lot. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Jessa POV)**

I wake up kind of early this morning to the sound of my phone ringing. _Ugh! I hate mornings! Especially after last night's drinking!_ "WHAT?!" I answer the phone without even looking at the caller id.

"Did I wake you?" I hear the voice say sounding quite amused and I can tell they are smirking.

"yes Kol you did wake me up" I say starting to calm down from my early morning anger. "well I'm sorry darling"

"no you're not" I say as a matter of fact as I start stretching my arms and legs fully awake now.

"you're right I'm not" Kol says "how are you Jess? Enjoying yourself with your new house guests?"

"sort of… I mean yes but I know it's not going to last once they find out I'm not actually going to help them save Elena by stopping the sacrifice from happening." I say getting up and walking over to my walk in closet to pick my outfit.

"yeah well… we know Nik has been trying to break his curse for a thousand years and finally it will happen. You're not having second thoughts about betraying the lot of them are you now?"

"no of course not. I may be Damon's friend to some extent but I will never choose anyone over you three."

"good" he says "what are you doing right now" he asks as I'm starting to change. "uhm… changing" I answer.

"are you wearing something sexy?" Kol asks chuckling some. "wouldn't you like to know" I say teasingly.

"oh trust me I would" he says making me giggle a little. Suddenly I hear someone knocking on my room door. "hold on" I tell Kol. I walk over to my door and open it to reveal Stefan.

"good morning" he says "good morning Stefan" I say in return.

"we were about to have breakfast when we heard you were awake and wanted to see if you were going to join us?"

"sure I'll be right down" I say making him nod and walk down the stairs. "I should go" I say to Kol over the phone making him groan. "fine. I'll talk to you later love" he says and I answer "ok love you"

"love you darling" he says and we hang up.

I walk down the stair and into the dining room. Almost everyone is sitting down already except for Tyler. We all say good morning and we start to eat, we've taken a few bites when Tyler comes down and sit down really fast "sorry I'm late" he says. We all continue eating in pretty much silence until Stefan asks "who were you on the phone when I knocked on your door?"

I look up to him and notice that everyone has stopped talking and are now looking at us and look just as intrigued in finding out. "uhm… his name's Kol… I've known him for a long time" I say not really giving much away and you can tell that they want more but realize that I'm not going to say more so they let it go.

"so… yesterday you told us how you and Damon met, but how did you meet Stefan?" Caroline asks.

"we met 2 years after she and Damon met and even though Damon talked about Jessa he didn't introduce us" Stefan said. "no we met when Stefan was still getting used to his animal diet after Lexi got him off his ripper ways the first time" I say.

"you knew Lexi?" Elena asks and Stefan gets this sad look in his face that confuses me a little.

"yeah we had known each other a few years before I met either Stefan or Damon" I say.

"so how did you and Stefan meet?" Tyler asks getting a little impatient making smile a bit.

 **(Flashback)**

The year was 1882 in Boston. I was shopping for dresses and jewelry when outside of a store I bumped into someone I hadn't seen in years, Lexi. "Jessa?" Lexi asked as she saw me and quickly pulled me into a hug. "Lexi! It is so good to see you again!" I say really excited as I hug her back. After a while we pull apart smiling and I saw someone else standing next to her looking pretty confused.

"who's this?" I ask her "oh right sorry, this is Stefan Salvatore. Stefan this Jessamina Whitmore, a really good friend of mine." She says and I immediately know that he is Damon's brother.

"it is so nice to finally meet you Stefan, your brother talked about you" I say. "ah, so you are Jessa! Yeah Damon also talked about you. I can't believe he never introduced us" he says as he kisses my hand like a true gentleman.

"yes well I guess it was fate for us to be introduced by Lexi instead" I say smiling at both of them. After that we decide to spend the rest of the day together talking about each other's life experiences and just having fun.

 **(Flashback)**

"wait so Lexi introduced the two of you?" Elena asks making me nod "yes. Yes she did" Stefan says still with this sad look in his face.

"Stefan what is it? Why do you look so sad?" I ask him concerned and they all kind of freeze and look at each other really nervous especially Damon.

"Lexi… uhm… she's… uhm… Lexi is dead" Stefan says whispering the last part making me barely hear him but I do hear him and I get this knot in my stomach hoping that I heard wrong. "what?!" I ask barely audible.

"I mean I heard you but please tell me that you're lying or that I heard you wrong!" I say starting to tear up a little. Stefan shakes his head saying "no she's really dead" after hearing that my eyes start to water up and a few tears drop. "how?" I ask. Stefan tenses up and I barely notice him looking at Damon for a brief second with anger. That's when it clicks in my head.

"you killed her!" I yell at Damon standing up from my chair and move towards him really fast and pinning him to the wall holding him by the neck pretty tight. He doesn't struggle against my grip and he looks remorseful. Stefan stands up and I notice that pretty much everyone has stood up too and everyone looks tense.

"I know you want to kill him right now make him pay. Trust me I wanted the same thing. But I couldn't kill him because he's my brother and I know you don't want to really kill him either" Stefan says trying to get me to see reason. My grip on Damon starts to loosen a little mostly due to my body slightly shaking from my crying.

"I know you loved her but she wouldn't want this. You know that" Stefan says coming closer. "I loved her too you know… maybe not in the same way you did but I did love her" he says and I finally break down falling to my knees making Stefan get to me and pull me into a hug letting me cry.

"Jessa… I'm sorry I forgot" Damon says looking at me guilty. "I completely forgot" he says.

 **(Third POV)**

Everyone else is just looking at the whole scene looking surprised and slightly confused. From the moment they had met Jessa she came off as this extremely confident, powerful woman and they had never seen her be vulnerable, they didn't even know she could be vulnerable. They were just starting to let the pieces sink into their minds that Jessa and Lexi knew each other, that Lexi introduced Stefan and Jessa and now that apparently that Jessa loved Lexi in a different way than Stefan did.

"you loved her, as in loved loved her?" Bonnie asked but it wasn't really a question. Jessa just nodded as she started to calm down and her crying started to subside. Everyone was shocked by her confirmation and they all felt sorry for her. Then Jessa suddenly stood up. "I need some air" she said as she quickly left the room and went out to the backyard, to her garden. Everyone stayed knowing that she needed to be alone right now.

 **(Jessa POV)**

After finding out the shocking news that Lexi was dead I was heartbroken because not only had I known Lexi for over 200 years she had also been my best friend and occasionally more than that. I walk around my garden and then take a seat on one of the benches there.

 **(Flashback)**

The year is 1799 in London, England. It is about to be the New Year and new century and I'm at a ball celebration. I'm wearing this beautiful purple and grey ball gown and my hair up into a half up half down hairstyle beautifully made. I was having fun dancing, talking and drinking when I saw her walk in. She was wearing a beautiful dark green ball gown that made her hazel eyes look green. She catches me looking at her and she gives me a smile which I return and then I get another glass to drink.

"hello, my name is Alexia Branson" she says as she walks up to me. "nice to meet you. I am Jessamina Whitmore." I say.

After introducing each other we hang out all night just talking and getting to know each other. We find out that we are both supernatural, her a vampire and me a succubus. I find out that she's been a vampire for a little over a century. We instantly connect and we already know we will always be great friends.

 **(Flashback)**

I smile remembering the first time we met. I had originally thought that, that new year was going to be terrible because both Elijah and Nik had been too busy doing other stuff and we weren't going to be able to spend it together, and Kol was daggered in a coffin after going off the deep end and getting Nik really mad that he ended up getting a dagger through his heart. He had been daggered for a few years and he was finally undaggered in the late 1800s after being daggered for almost a century. I had been furious at Nik for daggering Kol and at Elijah for helping, until I finally forgave them once they removed the dagger. So that's why I thought that the New Year was going to suck but Lexi fixed that.

 **(Flashback)**

Lexi and I had met a few months ago and we were already the best of friends when one day everything changed. We were still in London and we were currently hanging out in the library, looking at the collections of books, paintings and journals.

"the world has changed so much over the last few centuries. Do you ever wonder what the future will look like?" she asked me as she kept looking at a journal from someone who lived in the 1500s.

"absolutely. But I can never imagine what will happen exactly or just how much it will change"

"for most people they can think and imagine the future all they want but they will never get to see it. Us being immortal, we will get to see it and live it. It is so exciting!" she says putting the journal down and standing up next to me. "yes it will be exciting" I say smiling at her enthusiasm.

"what do you hope for the future?" she asks looking at the painting I'm looking at. "I hope that… in the future we no longer have to wear such uncomfortable dresses with corsets" I say chuckling to which she laughs. We continue to laugh for a little while before she looks to me.

"no but in all seriousness. What do you hope for the future?"

"honestly… I'm not entirely sure" I say looking at her. "for one I hope we will always be friends no matter what, that we'll experience the world and the future together as the world keeps modernizing and that we'll both never die" I say and she takes a step closer to me and takes hold of my hand.

"I hope for the same" she says as she leans closer to me. I'm a little surprised to see her act like this towards me or anyone woman for that matter because I did not know she was also into women but I decide to go with it and I lean closer to her too until our lips touch. The kiss is sweet, soft and gentle. After a while we pull apart for air and look at each other's eyes. I then pull her in for another kiss, this one is more passionate and more hungry. We continue kissing and making out until we both loose ourselves in the passion and go to the point of no return.

 **(Flashback)**

That was the first time Lexi and I ever slept together but it was not the last. For the next 200 years we were on-again-off-again lovers. But that didn't mean that we were no longer best friends we were just best friends with a little something on the side, friends with benefits if you will. I was hesitant at first to tell Lexi about my past and my future with the originals but after knowing each other for almost a year I finally told her. She was surprised at first and slightly hurt about finding out that I knew my soul mates but she was happy for me for finding true love that would last for all eternity. She was essentially more worried and scared about how the originals would react to her relationship with me but I assured her that they wouldn't care as we were at that time taking a bit of a break due to my anger of them daggering Kol, and that even if I was not angry at them after the four of us being together for so many years and due to me being a succubus we had very open relationships as to not get bored or whatever. They lived their lives and were able to be involved intimately or not with anyone they pleased and same for me, but when it came down to choosing and or loving someone above all it would always be each other. No matter what Elijah, Nik and Kol would ultimately always choose me and me them.

And that's why I kind of feel really bad and guilty right now because I start to remember the last time I saw Lexi and what the last things that we said to each other were. Not knowing that those would be the last and I would never get to see or even speak to her again.

 **(Flashback)**

The year is 1998 in France. Lexi and I are currently in the backyard enjoying the cloudy but warm day while having brunch.

"so they are still looking for the doppelganger? Right?" she asks me to which I just nod. "and you don't feel remotely bad about ruining that girls' life?" she asks looking at me seriously.

"not really. Nik has been trying to break his curse for a thousand years. As soon as the doppelganger appears he can finally break it" I say taking a sip from my drink. "yes I understand that part… but this girl will be innocent she will not be Katherine who I know you want dead. This girl will be sacrificed just because her blood is the key not because she has done anything wrong. How can you be okay with that?"

"I'm not entirely okay with it. But she is the key like you said and in a way she was created for this purpose. She is literally born to die."

"how can you say that! She is not born to die! It can be stopped!" Lexi said getting really angry. "you just don't want to!" she says getting up.

"you're right I don't want to stop this sacrifice from happening. Trust me I understand that she will be innocent in the fact that she may not be Katherine but to me she's just a means to an end." I say getting up too and walking up to her. "you always knew that. I never lied to you about what would happen when the time for the sacrifice came. You always knew that, so why are you making such a big deal about this now?"

"because I thought… I hoped that you would eventually change your mind."

"well I'm sorry Lexi but I won't. The curse will be broken one day and I will never stop it from happening."

"you don't notice but they turn you into a monster. The more you hang around them the more they corrupt you, the more they turn you into someone who doesn't care about anyone but yourself and your needs!" she says looking at me angrily but sad at the same time.

"that's not true I do care! And I don't mean just about them I also care for you and other people! And they are not corrupting me, I'm a succubus! We are known for being dark creatures. It's who we are. It's who I am."

"but it doesn't have to be! You don't have to be this way, you can change and be good!"

"I've never wanted to be good and you know that. I'm not some charity case you can take on and fix me because I am not broken. I am perfectly fine being the way I am now." I say as I take her hand in mine and hold her. "why are you suddenly not okay with the way things are?"

"because I can no longer just stand around and do nothing. I can no longer be okay with you being so cold and heartless to matters that don't include your precious Elijah, Klaus and Kol!" she says and it makes me drop her hand as if it burned me.

"how dare you?! First of all I am NOT heartless! And second of all you knew that with them being my soul mates I would always choose them above all! You were always okay with that until now suddenly you no longer are. Let me be very clear about something Lexi, I will never change and be some weak and docile succubus who does everything by the book and will be good and kind and sweet, because that's not me and it never will be! So stop trying to change me! If you're not okay with it then you should leave!" I say in a fit of rage and when I see the look on her face I immediately want to take it all back but I know that it's too late.

"fine. I'll leave." She says as she starts to walk away when she stops. "I hope everything works out for you Jessa, and just know that I will always love you and be here for you if you ever need me." She says and then she leaves as I call after her but she's gone.

 **(Flashback)**

More tears fall out of my eyes as I remember. _I didn't mean what I said! I was just angry but I didn't mean any of it. And now I can never tell her that. She's dead and the last words I told her were to leave! I didn't even get to say goodbye! I didn't tell her how much I still loved her. This was never supposed to happen! She was never supposed to die, we were supposed to remain friends forever! And now she's just gone._

After crying for what felt like hours I finally calm down enough to go up to my room and just lie in my bed and think. _Elijah said that maybe the blood of the doppelganger is required to make hybrids so if that's the case maybe we can find a way for the sacrifice to happen and then bring Elena back to life. That way Nik can create hybrids and I allow Elena to live and Lexi would not have died for nothing. IF Elena's blood is the key to create more hybrids I will make sure that Elena will live a long and happy life, just like Lexi would have wanted._

 **Hey guys I know this chapter is so long! I kind of wanted to make up for making you guys wait for so long for a new chapter and once I started writing I just didn't know where to stop it. I hope you guys are ok with the part about Jessa and Lexi having been together. I got the idea of making Lexi bisexual from this other Fan Fiction story in which a Salvatore sister has a past with Lexi but I'm sorry to say I forgot the title of that story and I can't find it anywhere but if I ever do I will let you guys know. Also I changed the timeline of Kol being daggered because I didn't want him to be undaggered so late like he was on the show. I still made it that he was daggered for a century like they said in the show just different timeline. And talking about Kol you guys finally got a glimpse into Kol's relationship with Jessa, so I hope you guys like that. Like I said before right now the originals are like getting all the things ready for the sacrifice and since the sacrifice has to be done during a full moon for this story I'm making it so that a full moon just passed so they have to wait almost a month for the sacrifice to happen. So until then they are staying away from the Mystic Falls gang so they won't appear in person until then.**

 **Ok thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review, like and favorite so I know how much you like it and please review cause I love to read your comments. And I will try my hardest to update at LEAST once a month. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seduction, Power, Love and Betrayal**

Jessamina Whitmore also known as just Jessa is a powerful succubus that has been around for a very long time. She was born in 1409 making her over 600 years old but her appearance is 20 years old. Jessa is an immortal. Her personality is obviously very sexy, very manipulative and dark but she's also sarcastic and funny. I sort of see Jessa looking like Jessica Lowndes which is why I used her in the cover. Jessa is sort of pale but bronze at the same time. She's 5'2 in height and she has curves in all the right places. Her natural eye color is green but when she feeds her eyes turn bright blue. Her natural hair is dark brown sort of blackish.

Succubi (plural name for succubus are a powerful supernatural species who feeds from the chi and sexual energy of humans or other supernaturals of either sex. Succubi feed and heal themselves by drawing chi through the mouths of their lovers, friends, volunteers, or victims; and from the energy created from engaging in sexual activity. A succubus can kill someone by draining their victim of his or her chi, although supernatural can tolerate having their chi taken more than humans can, they are not immune from being injured or killed because of it. When a succubus is injured or wounded, feeding from chi allows then to heal at an accelerated rate if sufficient energy is taken. When they have fed, a succubus is stronger and faster than humans and many supernatural, and has a greater resistance to harm. Succubus is the name for female succubi and incubus for male succubi.

Hey guys I am so sorry it took me a little longer than a month to update and upload a new chapter but after uploading chapter 4 I went to visit some friends and family for the New Year that I hadn't seen in soooo long and then getting back home I got so sick that I had to get injections for days and now finally I feel better now. In this chapter there will be mostly flashbacks and then in next chapter I have decided to speed things up. The sacrifice will start very soon. So now I hope you like and enjoy this new chapter.

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Elena POV)**

We've been staying with Jessa for the past 2 weeks. I gotta admit when we first came here I was hesitant and worried about staying with a complete stranger, but I guess that was just me being paranoid and scared about how someone wants to sacrifice me! Jessa has been nothing but nice and kind to all of us and she says she's going to help us with the sacrifice problem but at the same time I'm worried because this Klaus guy sounds terrible and dangerous that I don't want anyone I love to get hurt or die because of me. And even though Jessa has promised to help us and all I can't seem to shake this feeling that she's not telling us something important, I tried telling Stefan but he just shook it off as me being paranoid and said that both him and Damon trust Jessa.

 **(Jessa POV)**

I'm in my room getting ready and as I look at myself in the mirror I get pulled into a memory of the last phone call I got from Elijah a few days ago.

 **(Flashback)**

"are you sure?" I asked Elijah. "are you absolutely sure that Elena has to survive the sacrifice in order for Nik to be able to create more hybrids?"

"yes love, I'm sure. Niklaus went to see Gloria and she said that she needed to contact the original witch and in order to do that she needed Rebekah and her necklace. Niklaus undaggered Rebekah after her being in that coffin for the last 90 years, but unfortunately Rebekah somehow lost her necklace but the spell was still able to work because Rebekah has only worn that necklace for the past thousand years. We now know for sure, Elena has to die in the sacrifice for the curse to be broken but then she can be brought back to life as a human for her blood to be used to create hybrids." Elijah said.

"now how are we going to bring her back to life? And for her to come back as a human? Because it would be easy to bring her back but as a vampire, but we need her to remain human?"

"yes we need her to remain human, and so far the only option we have so far is the elixir the witches created for Katerina all those years ago, but we can't be certain it will work" he said as I continue to think of other options.

"what about a life transfer? Get someone close to her… a parent… her birth father to give up his life for hers?" I say thinking back to how Elena told me that the man she though was her uncle is really her biological father.

"that could work, but how will we convince him to do this?"

"Elena told me that her birth father/uncle hates vampires and always wanted to keep her out of this whole world maybe get him to agree to this by making him believe that it's either this or Elena might die and come back as a vampire. I'm pretty sure that would be the last thing he will want his daughter to become." I say smirking.

"have I ever told you how devious you are? Or how much I love how your manipulative mind works?" Elijah says and I know he is smirking.

"yes you have, multiple times actually" I say making us both chuckle a little. "I will find Elena's father and get him to agree with the plan, you keep your house gets occupied and went the time comes the sacrifice will happen" he says.

"Ok, one more week. One more week and finally this wretched curse will be broken" I say happily and then we hang up.

 **(Flashback)**

Looks like I will get to keep my promise to Lexi after all. The doppelganger will get to live a long and happy life. She will die but then she will be resurrected. As I continue thinking about how much life has changed in my 600 years alive I get pulled into other flashbacks, starting with the one that changed my entire life for the better.

 **(Flashback)**

The year is 1430 in London and I officially stopped aging a year ago. I am at this ball where a new family of lords and a lady who are rumored to be brothers and sister have just moved into town and are throwing a celebration and welcoming party. The party is very elegant and I can't wait to meet these newcomers. As I keep walking around the ball room I feel myself suddenly crash into someone.

"oh I am so sorry" I say as I look up to see the person who held my arms in order for me not to fall. _Wow! He is gorgeous!_ I thought.

"no apologies needed. It was my fault for not looking where I was going" he says in this gorgeous British accent. "although now I cannot help myself feel lucky to have run into such a lovely beautiful woman" he says charmingly with a gorgeously sexy smirk on his face.

"well aren't you charming" I say flirty. "I am Kol. Kol Mikaelson" he says taking my right hand in his hand and pressing a soft kiss on the top of my hand all the while his eyes never leaving mine. _Mikaelson? He is one of the brothers?! I wonder if his family is just as gorgeous as he is? And is it just me or does he not feel human?_ I think.

"I am Jessamina Whitmore" I say giving a small curtsy. "it is quite a pleasure meeting you lady Whitmore" he says letting go of my hand gently.

"oh please call me Jessamina"

"only if you call me Kol" he says making me smile and nod. "so how have you been enjoying the party?" he asks.

"it has been a great party" I say as I notice three other people walking towards us, two men who are gorgeous and a woman who looks about my age maybe younger.

"I hope my brother has not been bothering you?" the girl says looking at me with a kind smile on her face.

"not at all. He was just introducing himself" I say. "see sister I can be a gentleman" Kol says teasingly making his sister roll her eyes and me almost giggle.

"I apologize for these two youngsters they do not know how to behave at times. I am Elijah Mikaelson" the oldest says as he comes closer to me, I offer him my hand which he kisses bowing slightly and I curtsy. "Jessamina Whitmore" I say.

"I am Niklaus Mikaelson" the other brother says taking my hand and kissing it as well before signaling towards the girl. "and this is our little sister Rebekah"

Rebekah comes forward and gives me a quick hug and a double cheek kiss. "it is such a pleasure to meet you Jessamina." She says. "likewise" I say smiling. As the night passes we all continue talking and getting to know each other. I find out that they are all vampires that were created by their mother as a means of protection from the werewolves, how they were born in the 10th century. I also found out that their personalities couldn't be more different, Elijah is extremely noble and kind but he will also protect his family whatever the cost. Niklaus is stubborn as hell, hates betrayal and is a dormant hybrid out against the world. Kol is the reckless brother, hates rules, loves the rush he gets from feeding off humans as he was the one who loved being a warlock when they were humans and he lost that rush so he had to find a replacement. And Rebekah is kind and sweet, falls in love too fast because she always wanted to have a family of her own, but she can also be quite mean and bitchy.

 **(Flashback)**

That was the day my whole life changed for the better. I met my three loves and gained a sister as well. After that for years me and the Mikaelsons were inseparable, I guess you can say we were in the honeymoon phase. After a while we realized that we needed to have some excitement in our lives seeing as we are all immortals and we knew we would get bored of spending every single waking moment with each other, that was when we decided that Elijah, Nik, Kol and I would have open relationships but we would ultimately come back to each other no matter what. I also truly love Rebekah as my little sister and I would hate Nik when he would dagger her whenever she fell in love with someone new. As soon as I saw Elena and I saw the necklace that she was wearing, I immediately wanted to rip it off her neck and it took so much for me not to do it. That necklace was the original witch's necklace and Rebekah loved that necklace.

 **(Flashback)**

Rebekah and I were getting ready for a party. We had met each other a few months ago and we were already the best of friends and mostly we were sisters.

"that is such a beautiful necklace, Bekah" I said as I saw her playing with the necklace on her neck. "thank you. It was my mothers. It was always her magical talisman" she told me as her eyes started to water. She sat down on the bed and I sat next to her.

"you know everyone in my family has different feelings about her because she did curse us into this life. Elijah was never much close to our parents, because he was always busy working and taking on so much responsibility. Nik hated our mother and he has every right after all she made him weak so he would not trigger his wolf gene and then turned her back on him and placed the hybrid curse on him so he could not be himself. Kol was closer to our mother than our father because she taught him magic and he loved that, our father always disapproved of Kol learning magic says that magic was not for men. And me, I loved our mother because she was kind to me, maybe because I was her only daughter I don't know but she was always there for me. We were all furious with her when she turned us into vampires and even more so when she cursed Nik, but a part of me also hates Nik for killing her no matter how much she might have deserved it." She says.

"that is only natural, no matter what she did and how much she hurt all of you she was still your mother and of course it would hurt her dying." I say pulling her into a comforting hug.

"thank you Jessy, you have no idea how grateful I am that we met, not just because you make my brothers so happy but because I gained a big sister. I love my brothers but they do not always understand women and all of our feelings"

"I am also so grateful to have you Bex" I say.

 **(Flashback)**

I was so looking forward to seeing Rebekah again ever since Nik removed the dagger from her heart. I was also so excited to see Elijah, Nik and Kol again after not seeing them in person for a few months.

 **(Flashback)**

I had been a few months after I met the originals and were currently all in the living room everyone doing their own thing. Rebekah was looking at fabrics for dresses, Nik was painting a portrait, Elijah was reading, Kol was playing with daggers throwing them at the wall, floor and occasionally at his siblings, and I was playing the piano.

"dammit Kol! You ripped the fabric!" Rebekah cried out as one of Kol's daggers ripped one of the fabrics that Rebekah had been looking at. "well not my problem! You should have caught it!" Kol said not feeling the least bit remorseful. I stopped playing the piano.

"Rebekah you still have plenty of fabric, that rip hardly damaged anything. And Kol can you not find something more entertaining to do than throw daggers at everything?" Elijah said calmly as Nik just rolled his eyes.

"well I can think of another much more entertaining thing to do" Kol says as he comes to sit next to me by the piano. He leans in and kisses me with a lot of passion but I can also feel him smirk into the kiss. In the background I can hear Nik laugh a little and Rebekah say "of course you would think that."

After a few minutes we pull apart with me a little out of breath and him with his signature smirk in place. After I regain my breath I look at Rebekah and wink at her making her look at me confused.

"sorry Kol but I do not appreciate you being cruel to Bex and destroying what would have been a gorgeous dress just because you are bored my love" I say gently with a smirk on my face as Kol loses his smirk and is replaced by a frown and a growl. Both Rebekah and Nik let out loud laughs and Elijah tries to refrain himself from also bursting out in laughter but he still chuckles.

"whatever! Then I will find some distraction by myself and don't be surprised by the dead bodies in my wake!" Kol says as he angrily storms out of the house but you can also tell that to some degree he was impressed by the comment and the teasing.

"thanks sis!" Rebekah says as she exits the room. Elijah then gets up as well. "I have a meeting I need to get to, do not worry love I will be back in time for dinner" he says and he walks over to me, leans in and gives me a quick loving kiss before leaving.

I then get up from my seat in front of the piano and walk over to where Nik is standing still painting. I walk behind him and rub his shoulders as I look at what he has been painting. It is a beautiful painting of a dark sunset. I continue giving his shoulders a massage and he leans his head back into it. I walk in front of him and pull his head down to kiss him, I can feel him put his paint brush down and wrap his arms around my waist. I walk him back into the sofa and push him down on it. I then sit on him but due to these ridiculously huge dresses I am not able to straddle so I sit on his lap with both my legs facing to one side. I wrap one of my hands in his hair as we continue kissing. I tug at his hair a little making him gasp giving me the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. Both of our tongues start to battle as the kiss becomes more heated and turns into fully making out. His hands start to undo the laces on the back of my dress and then he's able to pull it off my shoulders making so that my upper body is now only covered by my undergarments. He starts kissing my neck and I move my head in an angle that gives him a better angle at my neck. I then feel his fangs come out as he sinks them into my neck making me moan in pleasure. He feeds off me a little before letting go off my neck, discarding me off my dress and flipping us over so that now I'm lying down on the sofa and him on top of me.

 **(Flashback)**

I smile as I remember. We have been through so much all together but we are a family and families always stick together. Always and Forever.

 **Hey guys! Ok so as you can see I changed the fact about how the originals didn't know that it was Niklaus who really killed their mother and they thought it had been Mikael. But for this story I wanted to already know and not feel lied to and betrayed in the future. Also they all already know that yes Elena does have to die for the sacrifice to be broken but she also needs to come back to life in order for her human blood to be used to create more hybrids. I also decided to add that it was Jessa and Elijah who came up with the idea of John sacrificing his life so his daughter could live. You also got to see how she met the originals and a deeper side of Jessa's relationship with Nik and also with all of the originals including her sisterhood with Rebekah. I do want to clarify that Jessa and Rebekah will never be romantic they will always be just friends and most of all sisters. You also got to get a little glimpse into Elena and what she thinks of Jessa. Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I decided to speed up the story a little bit so next chapter the sacrifice will start.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so please follow, favorite and review because I love seeing your comments so much, they give me life and inspire me to continue. Thank you guys so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seduction, Power, Love and Betrayal**

Jessamina Whitmore also known as just Jessa is a powerful succubus that has been around for a very long time. She was born in 1409 making her over 600 years old but her appearance is 20 years old. Jessa is an immortal. Her personality is obviously very sexy, very manipulative and dark but she's also sarcastic and funny. I sort of see Jessa looking like Jessica Lowndes which is why I used her in the cover. Jessa is sort of pale but bronze at the same time. She's 5'2 in height and she has curves in all the right places. Her natural eye color is green but when she feeds her eyes turn bright blue. Her natural hair is dark brown sort of blackish.

Succubi (plural name for succubus are a powerful supernatural species who feeds from the chi and sexual energy of humans or other supernaturals of either sex. Succubi feed and heal themselves by drawing chi through the mouths of their lovers, friends, volunteers, or victims; and from the energy created from engaging in sexual activity. A succubus can kill someone by draining their victim of his or her chi, although supernatural can tolerate having their chi taken more than humans can, they are not immune from being injured or killed because of it. When a succubus is injured or wounded, feeding from chi allows then to heal at an accelerated rate if sufficient energy is taken. When they have fed, a succubus is stronger and faster than humans and many supernatural, and has a greater resistance to harm. Succubus is the name for female succubi and incubus for male succubi.

Hey guys here is another chapter I really hope you enjoy! In this chapter I'm going to have Jessa speak a little bit of Bulgarian to Katherine but I don't speak Bulgarian so I'm going to use Google translate so I apologize in advance if it's not correct.

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Katherine POV)**

After a week of looking into where Damon and Stefan took Elena I finally found out that they took her to New York to Jessamina Whitmore! Could they be anymore stupid! They just practically handed Elena over to the originals! UGH! Now I'm on my way to New York to talk to Damon and Stefan and get them to realize that Jessamina is not their friend and that she will betray them. I have to be the one to hand Elena over to Klaus so he will forgive me once and for all so I can finally stop running. But I also have to avoid running into Jessamina!

 **(Damon POV)**

We're all in the back room of Lunar, Jessa's club relaxing, drinking and talking. Well, all of us, except Jessa, she stepped out of the club to answer a call. We're all having fun when all of the sudden we hear a voice no one wanted to hear.

"miss me?" Katherine cheekily asks leaning on the door frame making us groan. Stefan gets up and stands in front of Elena protecting her. "what do you want Katherine?" I growl at her standing up as well.

"well surprisingly I'm here to help you and warn you" she says confusing us all.

"help us? Warn us about what?" I ask impatiently. "warn you about Jessamina, you really shouldn't trust-" she says before she's suddenly interrupted by being pinned to the wall by Jessa who suddenly appeared.

"hello Katerina, well this is definitely a surprise" Jessa said as she has her hand tightly wrapped around Katherine's throat not letting her properly breathe. "Никлаус ще бъде доволен, той е търсил ли твърде дълго и сега ще страдат ( _Niklaus will be pleased, he has been looking for you for too long and now you will suffer_ )" we hear Jessa say to Katherine making us all wonder what she said as none of us speak, I think it was Bulgarian. We all notice Katherine's eyes widen in pure fear and mutter "no, please" before Jessa breaks her neck. Even though we all hate Katherine we did not expect any of that and it makes me really wonder what happened between them.

"what was that all about?" vampire blondie asks. "let's just say Katherine and I have a very long problematic history, and besides with Katherine here she probably wanted to hand you guys over to the originals again right?" Jessa says making us sort of agree with her. We can tell she's hiding something but I just think that Jessa and Katherine must have been lovers and then had a super bad fall out.

 **(Jessa POV)**

Shit! Katherine almost ruined everything! I can practically hear the wheels turning in all of their heads as to what my history is with Katherine but I can also tell that they all seem to think that me and Katherine were lovers or something like that. I'm not going to correct them and tell them that Katherine and I were never lovers because it's best if they think that than for them to find out the truth.

I had stepped out of the club earlier to answer a call from Nik. I could tell that he was just about to tell me something very important when I vaguely caught Katherine sneaking into the club. For a second I wasn't sure if it was really her or someone that looked like her or if I was seeing things but I decided to be smart and cautious and quickly hanged up on Nik telling him that I thought I saw Katherine and then going back inside the club. And it's a good thing I reacted this way cause she was just about to tell them why they couldn't trust me.

"ok well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting tired" Bonnie said making us all agree with her and start to leave the club to back to my house. We take an unconscious Katherine with us.

As soon as we arrive back home and step through the front door and remove our coats, I get a text message from Kol saying, _bring everyone to the living room_. It confuses me but I do it anyways.

"lets hang out a little bit in the living room and just relax a little before going up to bed" I say to which they all shrug and nod in agreement. As we walk into the living room the lights are off so we can't see pretty much anything. Once we are all inside I walk over to the light switch to turn the lights on before they suddenly turn on by themselves, or more like someone super sped, turn them on and then disappeared making me smirk.

Once the lights are on, we all notice that Elijah is casually sitting down on one of the sofas and Nik leaning on the wall behind him. When Damon sees them he drops Katherine unto the floor with a somewhat loud thud. They all look nervous, confused and very scared at seeing a very much alive Elijah and someone else who I'm pretty sure they suspect to be Klaus.

 **(Damon POV)**

As soon as we got back to Jessa's house she got some text and then told us to go relax in the living room to which we all agreed. I was carrying Katherine and I couldn't wait to get to the living room and drop, not because she's heavy but just because I don't really want to touch her. The living room is really dark and as Jessa is going to turn the lights on I notice someone blurs and turns them on before disappearing. Once the lights are on we all notice Elijah sitting on one of the sofas looking so calm it's infuriating! We all then notice someone leaning on the wall behind him. Ugh! Klaus I presume! I immediately drop Katherine as we all tense up and I can see we all look confused and scared.

I can see that Stefan looks like he's about to grab Elena and blur away. We all turn back as we try to leave the room before someone, this guy, speeds in front of us and blocks our exit smirking at us.

 **(Jessa POV)**

As they try to back up and try to leave the room I notice that Kol speeds in front of them and blocks the door with a very clear smirk on his face making me smile a little.

"I think it is about time we all have a little chat, don't you?" Elijah interrupts the extremely tense silence making everyone jump startled at his voice. We all look at him when he suddenly extends his hand and says, "darling" gesturing for me to come to him, and I do. As I walk up to him I hear everyone gasp behind me but continue walking until I reach Elijah, grab his extended hand and then walk up and stand behind him resting both of my hands on his shoulders still holding one of his hands. I then look up to look at the Mystic Falls group and smirk at them.

 **(Third POV)**

The entire Mystic Falls group were suddenly startled out of the tense silence by Elijah speaking and then extending his hand and calling someone darling and gesturing for that someone to come to him. Everyone suddenly saw Jessa step forward and walk over to Elijah making them all gasp in shock, surprise and slight anger. They saw Jessa grab Elijah's extended hand and then walk behind him while still holding unto his hand and placing her hands on his shoulders and then look up at them and smirk making them all stutter in confusion and anger.

"Jessa?... what the hell?!" Damon managed to sort of scream out.

"some of you already know that I'm Elijah, and these are my brothers Niklaus and Kol" Elijah said calmly pointing at Nik and then Kol making Nik get off the wall and walk closer to both Elijah and Jessa and Kol to give a sarcastic little hand wave.

"Jessa? How do you know the originals? What the hell is going on?" Stefan asks.

"isn't it obvious? Elijah, Nik and Kol are my loves" Jessa says calmly but firmly making them all gasp yet again and their mouths drop.

"so you've been working with them this whole time? Why? Why lie to us? Pretend to be our friend when this whole time you never were on our side? You were never planning on helping us stop the sacrifice from happening were you?" Stefan asks.

"yes I have been working with them the whole time and no I never had any intention to stop the sacrifice from happening but also I wasn't pretending to be your friend I am your friend… just to some extent" Jessa says.

"how can you be ok with this sacrifice to happen even if it's because your soul mates want it? Who cares about the sun and the moon curse? How can you be ok with letting Elena just die like this?" Stefan asks making them all nod in agreement. They are suddenly confused even more when Kol, Nik and even Elijah let out chuckles to which Jessa just smiles a little.

"seriously darling? You never told them?" Kol asked between laughs.

"told us what?" Bonnie asked glaring at them all. "that the curse of the sun and the moon is fake, it doesn't exist" Kol answered smirking and with an amusing glint in his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Damon yelled as they all were still too busy processing this new information. "so if there's no curse what do you need me for?" Elena asked as soon as the shock wore off.

"oh there is a curse just not that one… the real one is much worse… it's a curse placed on Niklaus" Elijah said looking behind him to look at Klaus.

"what curse?" Caroline asked.

"we… our entire family was born in the tenth century, our family originated in eastern Europe but when the deadly plague hit killing our oldest sibling, our parents land they moved to a small village in this country that is now known as Mystic Falls" Elijah explained but was interrupted by Elena.

"but this part of the world wasn't discovered yet" Elena said. "not by anyone in your history books" Jessa retorted.

"our mother was a witch and a fellow witch had told her of this new world populated by very few people our family relocated here. Here our parents had more children, us, we lived here in peace with our village neighbors, the children of the moon, werewolves. Every full moon our family would hide out on caves away from the men turning into beasts until one night our youngest brother convinced Niklaus to take him out and watch the werewolves, our youngest brother paid the price and our father, a very prideful man swore revenge and vowed to become stronger and more powerful than the werewolves." Elijah explained as everyone sort of calmed down a little seeing that apparently for the time being the originals weren't attacking.

"when our mothers' mentor the witch Ayanna, an ancestor of yours Bonnie, refused to do what our father wanted or mother took control and she called upon the ancient white oak tree for life and the sun for immortality, she then fed us wine lazed with blood and then our father drove his sword through each of our hearts killing us." Kol said.

"oh my god" Elena whispered.

"when we woke up we had to drink more blood to complete the transition but our parents underestimated the blood thirst and our need of it in order to survive. There were other side effects, the sun burned us, certain flowers vervain burned and we had to be invited into homes. When Niklaus made his first human kill we found out our mothers' deepest hidden secret. Niklaus was not our fathers' son, our mother had been unfaithful years earlier and it had resulted in the birth of Niklaus. Niklaus was from a different bloodline and when our father found he was furious so he went on a murderous rampage and killed our mothers' lover and his entire family not knowing that he was starting a war between the species that rages on till this day" Elijah said.

"a war between the species?" Elena asked confused.

"the vampires and… the werewolves" Niklaus said.

"Niklaus' father was a werewolf" Kol said making them all even more confused.

"so what are you… a vampire… or a werewolf?" Elena timidly asked Klaus.

"I'm both" Klaus answered smirking at their gasps and shocked faces.

"I believe the term you are looking for is OMG" Elijah said smirking making Kol, Niklaus and Jessa giggle.

"since our mother did not turn into a vampire as witches are considered servants of nature and vampires abominations of nature you can never be both, she turned her back on Niklaus and casted a curse on him bounding his werewolf side making it dormant so he wouldn't be able to turn into his wolf" Elijah said.

"that is the curse I have been trying to break for over a thousand years! I almost accomplished it five hundred years ago with Katerina but she had the genius idea to run and turn herself into a vampire!" Klaus said sarcastically making them all look at Katherine still unconscious in the floor.

"and now you want to use me?" Elena asked not really asking.

"of course" Klaus said. "but there is something you all need to know first… Elena will be brought back to life after the sacrifice is complete" Jessa intervenes as she can see that they were all getting tense and ready for a fight.

"what do you mean?" Stefan asked at the same time Damon asked "why should we trust you?"

"we recently found out that in order for Nik to turn werewolves into vampire hybrids just like him they need to be fed the blood of the doppelganger so if Elena were to truly die during the sacrifice Nik wouldn't be able to create more of him" Jessa answered.

"so you need her alive? And use her as a personal blood bank? Or what?" Ric asked.

"we are not completely unreasonable… we would just need a blood bag or two a month from Elena, at least until Niklaus has enough hybrids. And Elena you would have our word that we will not hurt or kill anyone that you love" Elijah negotiates.

"Elena you should know when they say… when we say we give you our word we mean it. Our word is everything to us" Jessa said.

"and how will I be brought back to life?" Elena asks.

"what? You can't seriously be considering it?" Damon argues at Elena. Stefan steps forward between Damon and Elena like saying it's her choice making Damon shake his head.

"there are two ways, one is with a magical elixir, but we aren't sure it will work, and the other is a life transfer. I've already talked with someone, John, your birth father and he's willing to give up his life for you. He said that it is his way of making it up to you and all the hurt he has put you through" Elijah said making Elena gasp.

"so what do you say? Do we have a deal? Or I'm I going to have to resort to my methods which are slightly gruesome?" Niklaus asked threatened making Jessa snort. "slightly?" she said.

"no! we have a deal! Just please don't hurt anyone I care about!" Elena quickly pled.

"good. as long as you comply we won't hurt anyone you care about. Now how about we get this show on the road? The full moon is tonight and we have to get back to Mystic Falls" Niklaus said as he claps his hands together and approaches the group slightly.

"why do we have to go back to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked.

"because the sacrifice has to be done on the birth place of the doppelganger" Kol responds as they all notice Katherine start to wake up. Katherine then bolts up sitting down and looking around then freezing as her eyes land on Klaus.

"Zdravei Katerina" Klaus said as he leaned closer to Katherine making her back up gasping in fear. "Klaus" she whispered in pure fear. "I have missed you" Nik said as he caressed Katherine's cheek making her eyes want to tear up. Everyone looked in slight shock and fear at the reaction Katherine was having.

"just kill me already… please" Katherine begged. "and show you mercy? No. you ran from me for 500 years… your death will last at least half that long. Which is why you will not be the vampire sacrificed in the ritual… that would be showing you kindness" Klaus said then looked deep into Katherine's eyes. "you will not run or try to escape. You will simply just do whatever I tell you to do." He compelled her, surprising the group as they were not aware that the originals could compel other vampires.

Elijah then stood up and him and Jessa walked up to them and made everyone follow them as they made their way to the cars to start their trip back to Mystic Falls. When Damon and Tyler tried to put up a fight, Kol threatened them by saying that if they tried anything he would just simply temporarily disable them and prevent them from interfering, and then with his super speed he grabbed a nearby stick and drove it through Damon's stomach making him fall down to his knees and grunt in pain making Kol smirk.

"enough Kol you've made your point my love" Jessa said as she leaned up to give him a kiss on his lips and then pull away and remove the wood stake from Damon.

They all decided to just comply and not pick up fights with vampires way older than them that can't be killed. They all then got inside their cars an original in each car to ensure that no one would try anything. A few hours after they finally arrived in Mystic Falls, and Elijah then led Tyler, Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, Matt and Jeremy to the house where the witches were burned where one of his witches placed a spell so that they wouldn't be able to exit the house, at least until after the sacrifice is over. He was going to take Damon, Stefan and Bonnie as well but they refused saying that they wanted to make sure Elena would be brought back to life and they wouldn't try anything.

Niklaus, Kol and Jessa led Elena, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie to the location in the woods where Greta was waiting having everything ready for the ritual to begin.

 **Hey guys so what did you think of this new chapter? I really hope you liked it and as you can see the sacrifice is about to start. This story is almost going to end and I already have another idea for another story! Yay! In my 3 The Vampire Diaries stories I have written characters that hate Katherine, and I personally LOVE Katherine and I hate that she's really gone! So for my next story I want to write in a femslash with Katherine and my oc. I really hope you guys will like that!**

 **Please don't forget to like, favorite and review cause I really love reading your comments.**

 **Also please feel free to read my other stories. There's "The Sixth Original" a twilight/TVD crossover sort of with Jazmynn (my oc) being an original, "Marina DiMera Salvatore" a TVD Damon/oc story and "Are you sure you don't trust me?" a Teen Wolf male/male one-shot. Thanks guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seduction, Power, Love and Betrayal**

Jessamina Whitmore also known as just Jessa is a powerful succubus that has been around for a very long time. She was born in 1409 making her over 600 years old but her appearance is 20 years old. Jessa is an immortal. Her personality is obviously very sexy, very manipulative and dark but she's also sarcastic and funny. I sort of see Jessa looking like Jessica Lowndes which is why I used her in the cover. Jessa is sort of pale but bronze at the same time. She's 5'2 in height and she has curves in all the right places. Her natural eye color is green but when she feeds her eyes turn bright blue. Her natural hair is dark brown sort of blackish.

Succubi (plural name for succubus are a powerful supernatural species who feeds from the chi and sexual energy of humans or other supernaturals of either sex. Succubi feed and heal themselves by drawing chi through the mouths of their lovers, friends, volunteers, or victims; and from the energy created from engaging in sexual activity. A succubus can kill someone by draining their victim of his or her chi, although supernatural can tolerate having their chi taken more than humans can, they are not immune from being injured or killed because of it. When a succubus is injured or wounded, feeding from chi allows then to heal at an accelerated rate if sufficient energy is taken. When they have fed, a succubus is stronger and faster than humans and many supernatural, and has a greater resistance to harm. Succubus is the name for female succubi and incubus for male succubi.

Hey guys I am soooo sorry it took me longer than a month to upload this new chapter but I gave just been super busy and I got sick again, which never happens twice in one year but oh well I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you will love.

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Third POV)**

Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Kol and Jessa watched as Niklaus and Greta did the ritual, Greta chanting the spells and Nik killing the werewolf, Jules, then some random vampire he turned just for the purpose of this sacrifice, and then finally guiding Elena to the altar. Damon, Stefan and Bonnie tried to get closer to Elena as part of a natural instinct to protect her but Jessa and Kol pulled them back before they could intervene.

"thank you Elena" they all heard Niklaus say to Elena to which Elena responded with, "keep your word". Klaus nodded then bit into Elena's neck and started to feed on her blood. They all could see Elena lose consciousness as she was being drained of all of her blood before hearing her heart give out making her drop to the ground dead.

Klaus started to transform into his werewolf form for the first time after not being able to turn into his wolf for over a thousand years. As soon as he finished his transformation into a wolf he sped away to enjoy his newfound freedom, finally allowing Damon, Stefan and Bonnie to rush towards Elena.

Stefan carried Elena back to the witches' house as Damon, Bonnie and Jessa followed. Kol stayed behind with Greta to get rid of the other bodies. As soon as they walked inside the witches' house everyone ran towards them at seeing Stefan carrying Elena's dead body.

"why isn't she waking up?" Jeremy screamed as Stefan laid Elena down on the sofa.

"I don't know" Stefan said and you could hear the panic in his voice. Suddenly Damon slammed Jessa against the wall gripping her really tight around her throat forcing her to struggle to breathe.

"you said this would work!" Damon yelled at Jessa before he was thrown off her by Elijah. Elijah tried to go for Damon again before he was grabbed quickly by Jessa who was still trying to regain her breath.

While the tensions were still high they all soon came crashing down when Elena suddenly gasped for air, making everyone look towards her and sigh in relief at her being alive.

"are you ok?" Jenna asked Elena making Elena nod as she was still regaining her breath and coming to the realization that she died but was now alive again.

As everyone was rejoicing that Elena was alive again, Elijah and Jessa took that as their cue to leave but not before Elijah saying that since they had kept their side of the deal by bringing Elena back to life, Elena would have to keep her side of the deal by giving them some of her blood every once in a while. As they were leaving Damon approached Jessa really quick making Elijah tense up slightly.

"I'm sorry Jessa" Damon said making Jessa give him a little smile.

"it's ok Damon, I get it. I probably would have done the exact same thing" Jessa said as her and Elijah left.

 **(Jessa POV)**

It has been five days since the sacrifice was done and Nik broke his curse. He finally turned back into his human form. After he took a really long shower and got dressed we went over to meet with the mystic falls gang in order for Nik to get some of Elena's blood so he can start creating hybrids. After he got Elena's blood he managed to convince Tyler that he could become his first ever hybrid and that he will be able to turn into a wolf whenever he wants to.

Nik fed Tyler his blood and then snapped his neck. When Tyler came back to life going through transition he fed on Elena's blood creating him into Klaus's first ever hybrid. Niklaus of course was ecstatic that it had worked and made it his ultimate mission to find every werewolf he could find and turn them into images of himself, werewolf-vampire hybrids.

But in order for him to be able to find more werewolves he was going to have to travel a lot and really search because werewolves are not exactly easy to find, but since me and Nik, and Kol and Elijah were all together again after so long, we were not about to let him do this all on his own. So we decided to make this into a fun family trip and travel the world looking for more werewolves to turn into hybrids while still having fun with just being with each other.

And every month or so we would return to Mystic Falls in order for Nik to get more blood from Elena and make sure that the Salvatore brothers kept her healthy and alive and human.

My friendships with both Stefan and Damon after months of being very distant, we finally started to get our old friendship back and bury the hatchet, so to speak. I was glad because I might have lied to them about a lot of things, but I really did love them as really great friends and I didn't want to completely lose that. After we started to rekindle our friendship I realized that now we could only go up and get closer because now they knew everything about me, well… all the important things. Now they knew about the three loves of my life and even though they still were not completely ok with that as the originals really intimidated them, they accepted it.

And Elijah, Nik, Kol and me lived happily ever after… well not exactly… forever is a very long time especially when you are immortal and live forever…

 **Wow I can't believe this story is over! :( I wasn't really expecting to end it on this chapter but I just couldn't see what else to write into it and I just felt like it was the end for this one. I really hope you liked it! And if you really want let me know and I might consider doing a sequel to this story… I don't know maybe of the originals and Jessa going to New Orleans?**

 **I really loved writing this story and it is my first multi chapter story that I have ever finished so that's really exciting for me and I just really want to thank you all, thank everyone who ever read this story because I wouldn't have been able to write and finish this story if it wasn't for you guys, so thank you so very much.**

 **I don't plan on this being the last story I ever finish as I still have two stories that I'm currently in the middle off, but I also plan to continue creating more stories in the future. I have two ideas for two new stories, one is a TVD Katherine/female oc story (I've never written a femslash story), and the other is a Twilight Jacob/oc story.**

 **Again thank you so much to everyone. I'll be back with more… soon…**


End file.
